What is Game Night?
by menameh
Summary: The Vytal Festival ended a month ago, now that the visiting schools went home, Team RWBY and JNPR returned to the dull routine of classes. Till one day Ruby found something to end the boredom, Game Night. Only one question, what is Game Night? [SMUT]


Boredom. That's all that filled the air of the dorms of JNPR and RWBY. Ever since the Vytal Festival ended the month prior, classes resumed and the same routine quickly fell on the two teams. It was excruciating for Ruby.

She was just scrolling through her scroll trying to find something to fill her time. When she hit a post that caught her eye. 'What is Game Night?' Her eyes glimmered. A game night might be exactly what she was looking for to get everybody out of their funk. She jumped out of her bunk and rushed to her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby squealed.

Yang, who was barely keeping her eyes open looking at her own scroll, just sloggily looked at her. "What sis?"

Ruby showed her the post on her scroll. "I found something to fight the boredom."

Yang raised an eyebrow and squinted at the post. "That looks familiar." She reached over and touch the link on the post. And her eyes widened. "Oh no Ruby, we can't do that."

Ruby deflated, "Why not?" She looked at her scroll again and her eyes widened and a blush crawled across her face. "Oh sugar honey iced tea." She threw her phone backwards and it hit Weiss in the head.

"Hey!" Weiss yelped.

Ruby ignored the cries of pain. "Now what are we gonna do if we can't do Game Night?"

Blake perked up, "What is Game Night?"

Yang looked over the bed down at her faunus partner. "Don't worry about it. Even if some of us wanted to play it, I don't think you'd be into it."

"HEY!" came the idiginant yell of Weiss again.

Ruby turned to see her partner holding her scroll. "Oh sorry Weiss I guess you didn't appreciate having that thrown at you, especially what's on the scroll."

Weiss chopped Ruby's forehead, "No you dolt. I was trying to say, we should play this Game Night."

Ruby and Yang's jaws both dropped.

"Ice Queen wants to play Game Night?" Yang said stunned.

Blake began to trill, "What is Game Night!?"

Weiss looked at Blake. "It's a collection of different board and party games."

Blake, "Oh that doesn't sound so bad. I mean it is weird Weiss wants to play games but she has lightened-"

"Sex Themed Games." Yang interrupted.

Blake's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Weiss are feeling okay?"

Weiss glared at them, "Look I understand why you all are shocked. And to be honest, I would normally despise playing such a game. However, I believe it would build trust between the four of us. And if we included JNPR in the game it would create more trust between our teams."

"HOW!?" Ruby yelled blushing.

Weiss puffed her modest chest out proudly, "Simple, I found myself trusting Blake more when she 'bared' herself to us when she told us about her past. And I felt I trusted you all more when I 'bared' myself to you all about my past."

Ruby seemed to stutter, Yang simply stayed quiet looking off in the distance.

Blake giggled. All eyes focused on her. "That's a very sweet way of arguing for all of us to get naked and have sex with each other."

Weiss blushed. "Look at it like this, we can do it once, and if during it we all agree that we are too uncomfortable doing this the we just stop and trust that we all will understand."

Ruby looked down. "That does sound nice enough to offer the chance to back out."

Yang blinked her eyes and a blush came to her face as she finished her flashback to the last time she played a game like this. "I'm in. I mean, we can always back out."

Blake sighed, "I do like the idea of developing trust with everyone better. I mean if I can get naked in front of everyone, than I'll have no excuse baring the more heavy stuff."

Ruby looked frantically between her teammates, then she looked down and sighed. "Okay, I'm in. Place the order Weiss. I'm gonna go talk to JNPR."

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!?" Jaune yells could be heard from RWBY's dorm.

Ruby looks sheepishly at Jaune. "Weiss thinks it'll be build trust."

Jaune's expression changed from shock to a smile then to a ruptuous laugh. "Oh thank god. I thought you were serious."

Ruby huffed. "I am serious. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Jaune simply laughed, Nora was vibrating, Pyrrha was red as a her hair, Ren simply had an eyebrow raised.

Jaune, "Look Ruby, this has to be a prank because Weiss would never suggest this."

Ruby, "But she did?"

When Jaune saw her scowl he knew she was serious. "But it, I uh, what!?"

Pyrrha cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I-I think we should play it."

Jaune looked back at her shocked. "What!? Why?"

"Weiss' reason makes sense. Besides Ruby did say that we can opt out at anytime if it's too much for us."

Jaune looked over to Nora.

Nora seemed to bust at the seem, "I'M SOOOOO IN!"

He shook his head, he knew she would be on board. He looked to Ren.

Ren blankly stated, "I think it's worth trying."

Jaune looked between his team mates in shock and sighed. "Fine. We're in."

Ruby smiled shyly, "Okay the game will be here in a week. In that time we should take time to emotionally prepare." After Ruby left JNPR's dorm she took really heavy breaths. "I know I will."

A week passed by very slowly in the anticipation of Game Night to arrive to Beacon. The two teams decided it would be best to keep this between them and only them. This was already too much without CFVY or BRDO getting involved. The game finally arrived at RWBY's dorm and Weiss and Ruby took the time to read the rules so as to understand how the games worked to help instruct everyone else how to play. Strangely enough the collection of games had an order to be played in. Which made sense once the two read the rules.

It had been a friday night, classes were over and JNPR arrived in their PJs. Everyone decided that they should have a sleep over anyway, even if they decided to back out as to remind them, that they were all still friends.

RWBY and JNPR all sat in a circle in the center of the room. The tension was really thick. Everyone was extremely nervous. Until the first game put down was a bunch of red glasses and white chips and dice.

Jaune looked confused. "What is this?"

Weiss, "In Vino Veritas. It's a shot game where you roll dice and collect chips as points, and do shots if you fail a roll."

Jaune, "Yeah but why?"

Ruby, "It's to loosen us up and be more relaxed for the other games, the games are ordered in scale of intensity as to make it feel more organic I think."

Pyrrha, "What does the name of this game mean? I sounds like a different language."

"In Vino Veritas means In Wine there is Truth. Basically it means that intoxication makes you more honest." Weiss said proudly.

"How do we play?" Ren spoke up.

"Well you roll the dice, and based on it's pairing like 3 of a kind, 4 of a kind, straight, etc. you gain chips, and you can take those points or keep rolling and risk them all. If you fail the roll you can either take a shot and flip it revealing a symbol, indicating you either gain or lose those points, or you can give the shot to someone else for them to take and gain or lose those points." Weiss spoke in a very wordy explanation.

Jaune, "Got it, I think, Let's do this."

An hour had passed and all the shots were taken, at the end Weiss ended up drinking more than anybody else. She wasn't that good at games after all. But everyone definitely had a buzz going on. They had played it twice, it was a fast game with this many people playing.

Jaune sighed, "So what's next?"

Ruby was picking up the pieces of the game and slammed down the next game, a deck of cards. "Shruth or Dare." She was a bit sloshed.

Weiss fumbled forward kind of showing down her blouse to everyone. "I hope I don't *hic* haf to eshplain thish game!"

Everyone was giggling at Weiss' slurring speech but no they understood the rules.

Ruby slapped her face to sober herself a bit, "In case you do need a reminder, we will take turns drawing these cards. They'll have both a truth and a dare on them, you will keep both to yourself and pick to do one and do it."

Nora reached over and grabbed a card and started reading and smiled. "Okay, do I say what I'm doing?"

Ruby thought back to the rules. "It didn't say, I guess you can if you want."

Nora, "Give someone a foot massage." She then peered at Ren.

Ren simply removed his socks and offered his foot. Nora began to dig her fingers into Ren's soles and he began to groan. And his face began to twist in pain every now and then.

"Nora, not so hard." Ren plead for mercy.

But this did not sway her. She dug in even more intensely.

By the end Ren rubbed his feet in pain while Nora grinned.

Yang reached over for a card. She grimaced a bit and put the card in the discard pile. "My favorite season is summer."

Blake, "What was the dare?"

Ruby interjected, "She doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to."

Yang glared at the card, "Pound my chest like a gorilla for the next minute."

Nora, Pyrrha and Blake all laughed. They knew if she did that her boobs would jiggle for all to see.

Jaune reached over and pulled his card. "If I was a billionaire what would I spend my time doing?"

Weiss laughed out loud.

Jaune sighed. "I'd probably blow it all charities and gifts I'd get other people."

Weiss stopped laughing and held her knees to her chin blushing.

Pyrrha drew a card. "What is your perfect day?"

Pyrrha pondered, "I guess this constitutes a perfect day; spending time surrounded by people I love having fun."

Yang, "You two are too nice."

Pyrrha blushed at the compliment.

Ruby reached, "Lick the wall? What's one thing about your body you'd change? I thought these were going to be sex related."

Ruby got up and licked the wall by the door. "I'm getting kinda disappointed."

Weiss, "Oh I'm fine with thish, it's safe before the more crazy shtuff." She pulled a card, "OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Why do games hate me?"

Weiss stared at the card for what seemed like half an hour blushing like crazy. "J-Jaune."

Jaune perked up, "Yes?"

Weiss glared at him, "That's my answer to the truth." She threw the card in the discard pile.

Yang, "What was the Truth?"

Weiss, "I don't have to say!"

Nora, "Come on Ice Queen! That's no fun."

Pyrrha with sad eyes spoke up, "Come on, we said we wouldn't pressure anybody into doing things they didn't want to do."

Weiss looked away. "I-it was 'Who is someone I fantasize about?'"

Jaune immediately blushed a full red, Pyrrha's eyes shot open, along with everyone else.

Jaune, "I wow, I don't know what to think."

Weiss, "Shut up someone else go."

Ren reached forward and sighed, "I think we found the dirty ones." He pulled out his scroll and started typing something and sent it.

Silence. DING!

Nora blushed her face pure red.

Ren, "Next."

Blake reached forward scared a little bit. She sighed and grabbed Yang's hand began sucking her fingers and bobbing her head while making a vacuum with her mouth.

Yang lost her composure. "Wow!"

Ruby, "Okay...I think it's time to move on to the next game."

Weiss grabbed the sleeve of the reaper's shirt, "No you don't wall licker, draw a card!"

Ruby nodded sheepishly and drew a card. "Oh god." She stood up and began to lift her shirt while shaking like a leaf.

Seeing her partner shake made Weiss feel bad. "Hey I'm sorry, why don't we move on to the next game?"

Ruby sighed but gave a look of determination as she removed her shirt in one fell swoop revealing her petite round pert teets. She sat back down and looked at Weiss with a smug grin and a wide blush. "Now we can move on to the next game."

Weiss looked shocked and looked at everyone's reactions. Blake was just finishing off her faux blowjob, Yang was steaming, Nora was cheering, Ren was waiting for the next game, Jaune looked away, and Pyrrha held her mouth in shock.

Weiss, "Okay, next game then."

Ruby pulled out the next game, another deck of cards but these were normal playing cards. "Strip Poker."

By the end of the game of strip poker Ruby was now in her underwear. Weiss was completely nude. Blake had removed her bra and underwear without removing her robe, she also removed her bow showing off her cat ears. Yang was only in her top without any underwear on.

Jaune only lost his shirt revealing his muscles, he spent most of his time looking away from everyone but eventually got comfortable enough to look at them. Nora was completely naked, but everyone seemed to think she lost on purpose. Pyrrha was now in her PJ top and nothing else, tossing her bra and underwear away. Ren himself was completely nude.

Weiss covered herself. "I don't understand how some of you can be more clothed than others."

Ruby, "Weiss some of us folded, which means we didn't have to give up clothes."

Blake, "Not to mention some of us wore extra layers for tonight."

Weiss huffed, "I'm so cold."

Ruby spoke flatly. "We can tell."

Yang snorted.

Weiss getting really red, "SHUT UP! What's the next game?"

Ruby said smiling, "Oh Weiss, did you forget. It's the dice." Ruby's smile faded. She looked at everybody, they all had half smiles. She could see everyone was having fun, but there was still tension there. "Look everybody, this is the last game, it's Sex Dice, this is gonna get intimate. Is everyone okay to go on or are we backing out?"

Everyone got quiet, and looked around at each other. They suddenly got looks of determination and nodded in unison.

Jaune spoke up, "Ruby, we're in."

Ruby pulled out the die and gulped she wanted to be the first, she was the most nervous about this. "So what happens is I'm gonna roll the dice and pick someone to do the action to." She rolls the die. The room went quiet as the die clacked against the floor. Till it stopped and everyone looked at it and gulped.

'Suck Balls'

Ruby sighed, "Jaune, can you take off your pants?"

Jaune sighed, "Sure Ruby."

Jaune lowered his pants and revealed his still flaccid penis.

"A grower not a shower huh Jaune?" Yang commented.

Ruby shifted forward underneath Jaune and stared at his balls and then looked up at Jaune and gave a smile. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his balls and began licking them. She pulled back, "They're salty."

Jaune looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Ruby looked at him and shook her head, "No, I-I like it I guess." She returned to his balls and sucked one of the nuts into her mouth and rolled it with her tongue in her mouth. She then pulled back off of it with a satisfying pop. Looked up to see Jaune was fully erect with a length of 6".

"Oh wow Jaune, it's really big...I think, I mean i've never seen one." Ruby said with a big blush.

"T-thanks." Jaune rubbed his neck.

Ruby returned to her spot and Jaune sat back down as well.

Weiss was stunned at the boldness of the two. "I guess it's my turn."

Blake spoke up, "Actually the turn order seemed to be non-existent all night, but maybe we should do this in team name order. Ruby just went, then Weiss, then me, then Yang. And same for you guys."

Jaune nodded, "Agreed."

Weiss picked up the die and threw it to the ground.

'Make out 1 min.'

Weiss sighed. She looked up at Jaune and blushed, "Jaune I do want to kiss you right now but I'm too nervous."

Jaune looked shocked but thinking back to her confession earlier he understood. "It's fine Weiss. I understand."

Weiss turned to Pyrrha and took a deep breath. "Pyrrha, may I have this kiss?"

Pyrrha giggled and nodded. "I'd love to Weiss."

Weiss then leaned closer to Pyrrha, and the amazonian leaned further in to close the gap. Their lips locked and shifted between them. They pulled their lips apart a few times to shift to different positions and dancing their tongues around each other. When the minute was finally up they pulled apart with saliva drawn between their mouths.

Yang stared at them both. "Damn that was hot!"

Weiss breathing very heavily looked at Blake and in between breathes said as sexily as she could, "Your turn kitty cat."

Blake blushed profusely. "Okay, snow angel."

Jaune looked at her with a bit of indignance only to have Weiss interrupt.

"Hey!" She glowerd, "Only Jaune can call me that!"

Jaune blushed harder than Blake.

Blake just nodded and rolled the die.

'Lick Thigh'

Blake looked over to Yang sitting cross legged and decided to surprise her and threw her face into her lap.

"WOW!"

Blake began to lick Yang's thigh near her knee.

"Oh okay." Yang sighed.

Blake's ears twitched and she began to move the licking further down till she reached the inner part of her thigh that reached her pelvis. Yang began to fluster and try to push her head away but the licking was so good she started to moan and coo at the licks. She even tried pushing Blake further in toward her slit but then Blake pulled away wiping her mouth of saliva.

"That's not what the die said." Blake teased.

Yang's eyes flared a bit then calmed. She picked up the die and tossed it while making eye contact with Blake.

'Eat Pussy for 1 min.'

Blake looked at the die stunned. Yang looked back at it and looked back to Blake and grinned evilly.

"PAYBACK!"

The Dragon pounced the Cat. Yang ran her mouth around Blake's mound planting small kisses and licking every so often. Yang rubbed Blake's thighs as she pried them further apart. Eventually Yang began to lick Blake's slit in slow long strokes of her tongue. Blake was squirming and pushing her hips further into her partners mouth trying to egg her on to get more intense. But Yang kept up her slow licks and flicks of her tongue.

Ruby blushing, "Time's up."

Yang pulled off of Blake who was a stuttering and flustered mess. Blake glared at Yang. "TEASE!"

Yang smiled and wiped her mouth, "You started it."

Ruby interjected. "Okay it's Jaune's turn now."

Jaune was still staring at the slit of Blake. He shook his head and looked around him. Nora was rubbing her slit and breasts. Pyrrha was fondling herself. Ren was erect. Weiss was trying not to touch herself and Ruby was noticeably wet.

Jaune looked at the die, and shakingly reached for it. Only to have Ruby put a hand on his. "Remember if you are uncomfortable you can still opt out."

Jaune chuckled, "That's sweet Ruby, but you sucked my balls. I'm in this till the end."

Ruby leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips and pulled back. "Then go for it Vomit Boy."

Jaune smiled and rolled the die.

'FUCK'

Ruby stared at the die. "Uh okay, the rules state that if you get 'FUCK' you have to have sex with someone who already went so the others can have turns."

Jaune looked at RWBY all of them looking at him. He begins to looked really upset. "I'm sorry but I can't choose."

Weiss blurted out, "Why!?"

Jaune, "Don't get me wrong, I love all of you," He then looks at Nora and Pyrrha who look at him, "All of you, but I don't know if I could pick."

Ruby, "Aww Jaune, we love you too. But it's okay if you just pick one of us."

Jaune smiled. And looked at Yang and Blake who seemed to be cuddling each other, they seemed to be waiting till everyone gets a turn to finish each other off. He then looked at Weiss and Ruby. Ruby seemed to be shifting in place as if to be trying to rub herself on the carpet. And Weiss looked like she was pleading him with hers eyes.

Jaune smiled, "Weiss, I loved you for so long, and I know now that you fantasize about me. Would you be okay with me?"

Weiss smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, "YES! A thousand times yes!"

Jaune shifted his way to Weiss and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you Weiss." He then placed another kiss on her lips and leaned her on her back. His hands wandered across her body to her small petite breasts making her moan into the kiss. He went to line himself up with her slit only to have her stop him.

Weiss, "Wait."

Jaune, "What's wrong?"

Weiss, "I want you to do me doggie style, so everyone can see you make love to me."

Jaune blushed harshly. "Are you sure?"

Weiss, "That's how I want it. For everyone see the knight with his princess."

Jaune smiled. "Wow, I'm impressed you can be romantic at a time like this."

The two shifted position so Weiss was on her hands and knees and Jaune behind her. He lined himself up to her slit and slowly inched his way in. Weiss squealed as it went in. Feeling every inch push deeper into her. Feeling her inner walls rub against his burning member. She let out a deep moan.

"Oh Jaune!~"

Jaune began moving his hips in a slow rhythm. His breathing getting heavier and more primal. Weiss' eyes rolled back into her head as her knight pushed and pulled himself in and out of her. More moans had left her throat.

Weiss, "Jaune, harder!"

Jaune did what he was told and keeping up the slow rhythm he began to more powerfully slam himself into her, eliciting more noise from her. Her arms gave out and her face fell to the ground as Jaune continued to ram in deeper and pushing her into the floor.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"WOO GO GET HER JAUNE!" Yang cheered on.

The tension was shattered once the sound of a clatter of a die filled the room. Nora had rolled the die.

'Suck Balls'

Nora immediately laid her head in Ren's lap and began sucking his balls while stroking his cock. She looked up at him. "After you roll the die you are gonna fuck me like they are."

Ren smiled and nodded and groaned as Nora continued to lick his balls and stroke him.

Pyrrha looking at Ruby and gulped, "This is a bit much."

Ruby looked concerned, "Do you want to opt out?"

Pyrrha shook her head and looked at Jaune working his hips into Weiss' backside. "I want to continue." She picked up the die and cast it out.

'Give head for 1 min."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and smiled, "I think he's preoccupied." She then shifted herself to Ren and began licking his cock as Nora continued to suck his balls. Her licking trailed up his shaft and to the bell end. She then shoved the tip in her mouth and began bobbing up and down.

Ruby while rubbing herself called out. "Time's up Pyrrha."

Pyrrha popped her mouth off Ren's dick and smiled.

Ren held his hand open waiting for the die.

Pyrrha handed it to him. He threw the die to the ground.

'Lick thigh'

Ren tapped Nora on the head.

Nora, "What is it Ren?"

Ren, "Lay down."

Nora, "Yes sir." She laid on her back as Ren began to lick up and down her thigh. As he got closer to her slit she gripped his head down with her legs. "Now that everyone got a turn with the die, I think it's a free for all."

Yang nodded and tackled Blake continuing to eat her pussy but more aggressively this time. Blake began to purr and moan as her partner dug into her.

Ruby looked over to Pyrrha. "Would you like me to eat you out too?"

Pyrrha, "I'd love that Ruby."

Jaune kept pounding into Weiss until he finally began to feel he was at his limit. "Weiss, I-I'm cumming!"

Weiss barely conscious called back. "Cum in me, cum in me and make me yours!"

Jaune than pushed himself as far as he could and released his thick hot seed filling up Weiss' insides. Weiss reaching her orgasm with a scream that she was actually holding back for this exact moment.

Jaune fell out of Weiss onto his ass and panted heavily. "Wow that was incredible." Suddenly he felt something warm on his dick. He looked down to see Ruby licking his dick. He then looked over to Pyrrha to see she was twitching and squirting.

Jaune looked at Ruby. "How?"

Ruby, "Being fast is what I do. Everyone has a partner right now but since Pyrrha and Weiss are out I want to finish what I started with you."

Jaune leaned back and groaned as Ruby bobbed her head up and down on his dick.

As the night went on the room was filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of moans, squeals and screams. Yang and Blake were just a mass of sex and pleasure as they 69ed each other. Ren ended up underneath Nora as she screamed 'I'm Queen of the Castle!' Pyrrha was passed and sleeping soundly. Weiss same as Pyrrha with Jaune's seed pouring out of her. And Ruby was rather busy getting her face painted white by Jaune.

The next morning came as light filled the room. The two teams all groaning at the injustice of the sun being far too bright. Ruby woke up in Jaune's lap with his dick by her face and found her face all sticky and crusted hair. Weiss waking up by rolling over on her back feeling her womb, still feeling the seed sloshing inside, it was good thing she took a contraceptive before the game started. Blake and Yang walked out the bathroom just finishing a shower.

Jaune woke up and looked out on the carnage from the night prior. Nora on top of Ren, and Pyrrha in a chair wearing her PJs with a towel on her head looking through her scroll.

Ruby ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Jaune looked for his pants. Once he did he put them on and slapped Nora on the ass waking her with a yip.

Jaune walked over to Weiss grabbing her blouse. "Hey snow angel.~"

Weiss smiled purely at the huntsman. "Hey my knight.~"

Jaune offered her blouse, "So do you think the trust exercise was a success?"

Weiss took the blouse still on her back on the floor. "Most definitely." She then looked surprised and concerned. "Uh Jaune? I can't move my legs."

Jaune looked stunned and started laughing.

Weis huffed, "Don't laugh at me, you're killing the mood." Weiss then yelped as Jaune picked her up bridal style and led her to her bed and dressed her in her blouse.

Jaune, "Better?"

Weiss blushing, "Much."

That afternoon the two teams sat in the cafeteria quiet as death. Only the occasional clicking of silverware and a wayward cough. Only for Nora to burst out. "So when is the next game night? Is gonna be a weekly thing or monthly?"

Everyone stared at her. Then they looked at each other and laughed. As the laughter died out Pyrrha spoke up.

"I think that was a one time thing."

Ruby looked sad. "Oh, did you all not like it?"

Nora yelled, "I loved it!"

Ren, "We know you liked it."

Pyrrha, "I just thought that's what everyone was thinking."

Jaune looking at his food blushing, "I don't think so."

Pyrrha, "How do you think?"

Jaune said blunty, "Because Weiss is playing footsy with me."

Weiss looked up, "I am not!"

Ruby spoke up in a sultry voice. "I am!~"

Everyone looked at Ruby. Then looked at eachother.

Nora then spoke up, "So when is Game Night?"


End file.
